Baby Dreams and Confessions
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spinelli and Maxie babysit Emma and make some confessions.


**Baby Dreams and Confessions**

Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones stared into the white bassinet at baby Emma Grace Drake. The small baby was crying loudly and neither Maxie nor Spinelli could really figure out why.

"I am going to go make Emma a bottle." Maxie told him,running out of the room and leaving Spinelli alone with the little baby.

Spinelli stared down at the little girl for a few more moments before he reached into the bassinet and picked the little girl up,cradling her in his arms and holding her protectively against his chest. He smiled when the baby's cries died down into tiny whimpers and brushed the tears away from Emma's dark eyes gently with one finger. The little girl was staring up at him with a tiny smile on her rosebud mouth and her tiny,little hand was wrapped around one of his fingers. Slowly,and carefully he walked over to the white,cusioned rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down with Emma still in his embrace. He began to sing to the child in a soft,melodic voice as he rocked in the chair smiling down at the little bundle he held in his arms. He didn't notice that Maxie was now standing in the doorway,watching the scene in awe.

Maxie had been standing in the doorway for almost five minutes,holding the baby bottle loosely at her side. A smile crept up her lips and her eyes lit up as she gazed at her best friend and her niece. It certainly made a sweet picture and Maxie had,had no idea that her best friend,the man who called himself The Jackal,had such a beautiful singing voice. She would've been content to just watch the heartwarming scene forever but her damned high-heeled shoe scraped across the floor.

Spinelli's head shot up and he stopped singing as he looked torward the doorway,causing Emma to start her wailing once more. "Ma--Maximista!" He stuttered out as he rocked Emma back to sleep. "The Jackal didn't see you there!"

She walked farther into the room and over to the chair,leaning against the wall. "Sorry." She said apologetically. "I was only there for a fewminutes. You never told me you could sing Spin." She looked down at the bottle in her hands,which she handed to Spinelli.

Spinelli fixed his flashing green eyes on her and shrugged rather sheepishly. "I did not think that it was important." He stated as he fed Emma her bottle before taking the child back over to her bassinet and laying her down.

Maxie hesitated for a moment before she said,"There is so much I don't know about you Spin. I mean I know _you_ but I don't know what your life was like back in Oakfield,Tennesse. It's such a mystery to me."

He looked down at her and bit his lip. "You never ask Maximista." He said to her quietly.

She looked at him thoughtfully as they headed out of the room. "But Spin....Surely you realize how curious I am? I mean,I would like to know more about you Spin. Your my best friend. For instance,why haven't you ever said anything about being able to sing?" She asked him as she sat on the couch and stared into his eyes with her icy blue ones.

Spinelli sat the empty baby bottle on the coffee table then fiddled with his hands. "I kind of was in the church choir when I was younger. My granny is really religous and we would go to church every Sunday,even if one of us were sick or if the weather was bad. I didn't really have many friends,the kids in school hated me because of how The Jac--I talked and because I was always getting good grades.. Granny knew how well I could sing so she signed me up for choir in hopes that I would acquire some friends." He cast his eyes over the blond sitting next to him in a rather embarrassed manner.

Maxie looked at him with wide blue eyes. "You were in the church choir?" She asked in shocked,jaw dropping.

Spinelli flushed a bright red and shrugged his shoulders,standing up clumsily. He almost tripped over the coffee table in his effort to get to the nursery.

Maxie followed him,seeing him gazing down at Emma in her bassinet once more. Her brow furrowed and she walked over to stand beside him,their shoulders brushed against one another with the movement. She watched as Spinelli,touched her niece's blump cheek softly and smiled. "Your amazing with her." She said to him,looking at the profile of his face.

He turned his head ever so slightly and gave her the sweetest of smiles. "The Jackal cannot help but adore little Emma Grace. She's just so luminous."

She smiled at his words. Spinelli was definitly unique. "Since we are being honest with one another,do you remember how right before Robin and Patrick's wedding--well almost wedding I told you how I would never get married?" At his nod she continued,"I really want what my cousin has. I want everything those stupid romance novels talk about. I want to be loved unconditonally by a man despite the mistakes I make,I want a house with a white picket fence,I want a dog and a baby. I want it all,but I know that I will never get that." She stared down at the bassinet solemnly,sniffling a bit.

Spinelli felt his heartbreak for the woman he loved. When would she realize how wonderful and infinitly beautiful she truly was. Without thinking,he wiped the tears from her blue eyes with a hand,her eye makeup rubbing off onto it.

Maxie looked at him startled,wondering what exactly he was up to.

"You really need to stop with that doubting Maximista." Spinelli stated right before he lowered his head and crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss,he could feel her arms wrap tightly around his neck as if they had a mind of their own and her body melded to his.

The best friends,now so much more were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They jumped apart as if they had been burned and saw Robin and Patrick standing in the doorway,staring at them with amusement.

"Robin! Patrick! Um..I'm sorry--we didn't know you would be home so early!" Maxie said in a rush.

"Clearly." Patrick said dryly,trying his best not to laugh. He walked over to the bassinet and picked up his daughter,heading out the door with Robin. Before he left the room though,he turned in the doorway and said. "FINALLY!"

Maxie and Spinelli looked at eachother in shock,they knew now that their lives had certainly changed for the very best.

**The End**


End file.
